Protein kinases (PK) are a large set of structurally related phosphoryl transferases having highly conserved structures and catalytic functions. Protein kinases are enzymatic components of the signal transduction pathways which catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate from ATP to the hydroxy group of tyrosine, serine and/or threonine residues of proteins, and are therefore categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate: Protein Tyrosine Kinases (PTK), and Protein Serine/Threonine Kinases.
Protein kinases play a critical role in the control of cell growth and differentiation and are responsible for the control of a wide variety of cellular signal transduction processes, wherein protein kinases are key mediators of cellular signals leading to the production of growth factors and cytokines. The overexpression or inappropriate expression of normal or mutant protein kinases plays a significant role in the development of many diseases and disorders including, central nervous system disorders such as Alzheimer's, inflammatory disorders such as arthritis, bone diseases such as osteoporosis, metabolic disorders such as diabetes, blood vessel proliferative disorders such as angiogenesis, autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, ocular diseases, cardiovascular disease, atherosclerosis, cancer, thrombosis, psoriasis, restenosis, schizophrenia, pain sensation, transplant rejection and infectious diseases such as viral, and fungal infections.
Examples of protein-tyrosine kinases include, but are not limited to, Irk, IGFR-1, Zap-70, Bmx, Btk, CHK (Csk homologous kinase), CSK (C-terminal Src Kinase), Itk-1, Src (c-Src, Lyn, Fyn, Lck, Syk, Hck, Yes, Blk, Fgr and Frk), Tec, Txk/Rlk, Abl, EGFR (EGFR-1/ErbB-1, ErbB-2/NEU/HER-2, ErbB-3 and ErbB-4), FAK, FGF1R (also FGFR1 or FGR-1), FGF2R (also FGR-2), MET (also Met-I or c-MET), PDGFR (.alpha. and .beta.), Tie-1, Tie-2 (also Tek-1 or Tek), VEGFR1 (also FLT-1), VEGFR2 (also KDR), FLT-3, FLT-4, c-KIT, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3, TYK2, LOK, RET, TRKA, PYK2, ALK (Anaplastic Lymphoma Kinase), EPHA (1-8), EPHB (1-6), RON, Fes, Fer or EPHB4 (also EPHB4-1).
Examples of protein-serine/threonine kinases include, but are not limited to, Ark, ATM (1-3), CamK (1-IV), CamKK, Chk1 and 2 (Checkpoint kinases), CKI, CK2, Erk, IKK-I (also IKK-ALPHA or CHUK), IKK-2 (also IKK-BETA), Ilk, Ink (1-3), LimK (1 and 2), MLK3Raf (A, B, and C), CDK (1-10), PKC (including all PKC subtypes), Plk (1-3), NIK, Pak (1-3), PDK1, PKR, RhoK, RIP, RIP-2, GSK3 (.alpha. and .beta.), PKA, P38, Erk (1-3), PKB (including all PKB subtypes) (also AKT-1, AKT-2, AKT-3 or AKT3-1), IRAK1, FRK, SGK, TAK1 or Tp1-2 (also COT).